Beverage containers such as jars, pitchers, decanters, carafes etc. are commonly used for containing a beverage and allowing pouring the same into dedicated receptacles such as cups.
Some beverages are only constituted by liquid while other beverages are provided with various ingredients such as pulp, bits of fruit or any other edible ingredient used for providing a desired flavor/texture to the beverage.
In addition, for cooled beverages, ices cubes (or ice of other forms) are added to the beverage for floating therein and cooling it.
The above listed prior art discloses various devices configured for preventing such ingredients and/or ice from being dropped into the receptacle together with the beverage upon pouring.